


Two Lions

by MisterPseudonymous



Series: Tales of Thera [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Death, Fantasy, Gen, Multiple Endings, Prequel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterPseudonymous/pseuds/MisterPseudonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evenine, years before Leviathan's fall, was a much different place. The story starts with Othellion, equivocally the most important and most unknown man of the empire's history. He could be the cause of Kyrithi's rise of power, or the return—no matter how minute—of gods to the lands. Or rather, Othellion could simply be just a vagabond trying to find his way while the world continues toward a path of unavoidable turmoil. (Toward Myself and Others is not necessary to read before this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lions

_Two  
Lions_

Winds howled ominously, rattling the painted Rvěstani glass—threatening at any moment to shatter. The boy, in a restless fit, fumbled in the nearly threadbare sheets. As far as he could perceive, no other child had such a struggle. The wind remained undaunted, and he wondered if the delicate, intricate spires would fall to the town below. Caeliarx, as grand as any castle, felt like a prison. 

Othellion tried to weary his mind by recalling the mural on the stained glass. The moonlight gave little support to his endeavor, being much too weak. However, scene depicted was much too chaotic, too jumbled—a plethora of people and creatures swarming in panic. The only thing the boy could pinpoint the exact location, was the lion in his white form.

When that failed, he focused on the gentle breathing of his fellow orphans—the soft murmurs of sleeptalkers, the faint snoring of heavy sleepers, the sound of sheets yielding to the movements of someone in a dream's embrace... Gaining no respite, he tossed and turned more still.

Candlelight pierced through the stark darkness from under the door, stinging his sensitive eyes. But... who could it be?

_**[](http://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=37850&textsize=0&chapter=2)Follow the light.  
Remain in the dark.** _


End file.
